Children undergoing medical procedures and medically fragile children often must be physically moved, such as into and out of car seats, high chairs, bathtubs and cribs. In some cases, such as after cardiac surgery, a child must not be picked up underneath their arms, for example, the child must not be lifted by their armpits. In such cases, the child is lifted by placing ones arms underneath the child's legs and torso. Placement of the lifters arms under the child's legs and torso may be very difficult to accomplish when the child is positioned in a car seat, a high chair, a bathtub or a crib. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide means to safely and efficiently lift and carry such medially fragile children.